


Special Weekend

by FyIsland



Category: Minjin - Fandom, VJin - Fandom, kookjin - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 11:30:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17600504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FyIsland/pseuds/FyIsland
Summary: 寻常周末7651





	Special Weekend

1.

星期五下午，装扮精致的徐秘书轻轻地敲了敲门，得到许可后进了办公室，自觉地从桌子上拿走已经整理好的一打文件。桌子前坐的男人没什么表情，只点了点头，默许了她的行为。

金硕珍总裁帅气又多金，顶着张花瓶的脸，却有着铁腕的手段，被称为金融界的高岭之花。平时工作刻苦，兢兢业业，工作日该加班时从不懈怠。只是每个月的最后一个周末，他总是在周五就早早把工作交给秘书，手机和邮箱一概不处理，消失得彻底。

在这个位置坐了三年的徐秘书学会的最重要的一点，就是多做事，少说话。

2.

田柾国是第一个到的，拉开副驾驶的门，还带着外界的寒气，坐进车里，右手覆上金硕珍抓着方向盘的手，左手勾着金硕珍的脖子，也不管外面有没有人看见，缠绵地交换了一个湿漉漉的吻。金泰亨和朴智旻开门的时候金硕珍咬了他的舌尖好几下，田柾国才依依不舍地松开。

“田柾国，你又背着我们吃独食。”金泰亨边系着安全带，边愤愤地说道。

“明明是你们来的太晚了，”田柾国头也没回，“而且今天是我赢了剪刀石头布。”

一提到“剪刀石头布”这几个字，朴智旻就长长地叹了一口气。虽然很不情愿，但他们之间享用金硕珍的顺序总是用这个游戏来决定。他和金泰亨几乎没几次可以胜过田柾国，只能咬牙切齿看着田柾国第一个把哥哥玩得乱七八糟。

坐在副驾驶的田柾国心情很不错的样子，口里还哼着歌，左手悄咪咪地摸上金硕珍的小臂，一点点往下，衬衫，到西裤，拉下拉链，隔着棉质内裤揉了揉那个敏感的地方。金硕珍瞪了身旁的人一眼，明明是生气着，却丝毫没有平时严肃的神情。

田柾国知道这是他哥傲娇的表现，行动更加放肆，整个身子向驾驶座倾斜。金硕珍的西裤拉链已经被彻底拉下，内裤也被勾开，露出被田柾国的吹气挑逗得微微勃起的性器。田柾国抬眼看了看金硕珍的下巴，张嘴把他的阴茎含入口中。

车里的四个人都心怀鬼胎，呼吸沉重，还夹着淫靡的水声。田柾国用舌头舔过金硕珍下体的柱身，吮吸巨大的顶端，脸颊还贴着金硕珍起伏剧烈的小腹，感受着他每一次深喉金硕珍身体的颤抖。

金硕珍的车速已经越开越慢，他一个月没有性爱，田柾国也极为了解怎样的口活可以让他到达顶峰。方向盘一打，金硕珍把车停在了路边的小巷里，松开方向盘的手按在田柾国的后颈，轻轻抚摸。田柾国得到了鼓励，吸得更用力，大力含了几次，金硕珍就惊叫着射在了他的嘴里。

“真是辛苦我们小国了。”金硕珍赶紧抽出几张纸，给田柾国擦去嘴边的黏液。

田柾国接过纸巾，得意地朝后排看了一眼。

干。

坐在后面的朴智旻低头看了看自己鼓鼓的裤裆，握紧了拳头，暗暗决心下次一定要联合金泰亨，赢过田柾国。

3.

金硕珍洗澡出来的时候，穿着弟弟们这周给他挑好的透明白色衬衫。内衣和内裤都没有留给他，胸部半遮半掩的，乳头把衣料撑起色情的弧度，下身也湿漉漉的，亮晶晶的液体挂在黑色的毛发间。

田柾国把他压在床上，两只手指插进那个已经被哥哥自己润滑扩张好的花穴，进出得很顺畅，叽叽咕咕地发出水声。金泰亨坐在旁边，解开衬衫所有的扣子，让金硕珍挺翘的乳房彻底暴露在空气中。朴智旻在另一边，抓着金硕珍的手摸住自己的性器，不放过金硕珍每一个地方。

金泰亨粗暴地捏了捏金硕珍的一边乳房，低头含着，锋利的犬齿摩擦着乳头，渐渐渗出一丝丝甜美的液体。金硕珍仰起了头，痛苦又舒爽地喘着气，放开了朴智旻已经抬头的阴茎，捧住自己另一边乳房，朝朴智旻眨了眨眼。

“哥哥好自私啊，”朴智旻嘴上说着抱怨的话，还是乖乖地俯下了身子，“我都没有爽到，就要给哥哥吸奶。”

憋了一周的奶水终于被两个弟弟一左一右吸出来，乳头和乳晕一起被他们灵活的舌头玩弄，金硕珍双乳乳头的颜色早就变得就深红，乳晕也比他胸部初次发育时不知大了几圈。他情不自禁地挺起腰，把胸部送出去，解放了的双手揉了揉两个弟弟一红一蓝的头发。

田柾国觉得自己被冷落了，本来打算直接插入给哥哥奖励的想法变得恶劣。他抓着金硕珍的大腿根部打开，那个被润滑剂浇得亮晶晶的、本不应该出现在男性身上的部位大张着在他面前，田柾国伸出舌头，舔弄粉嫩的阴蒂，那个地方被嘬得越来越硬挺，有力的舌头钻向深处，整张嘴都含住金硕珍的阴蒂，来回卷吸着。

金硕珍的阴茎没有任何的抚慰，也高高地挺翘着，因为田柾国的动作，大腿剧烈地颤抖着，想要潮喷的失禁感一阵一阵地袭来，“柾国，柾国，好棒啊…好爽…”金硕珍感叹着，羞耻感被舌奸得荡然无存。

朴智旻和金泰亨听着金硕珍无意识的感叹，都不满地放开了金硕珍已经被抚慰够了的乳房。

金泰亨半跪着，抓着自己的性器往金硕珍的脸上蹭，留下几道暧昧的水痕。金硕珍张开嘴，想把他的阴茎含进去，金泰亨又坏心地移开，不让哥哥如愿。

田柾国还在埋头钻研着金硕珍的花穴，金泰亨就顺势双腿张开跪在了金硕珍的腰间。金硕珍知道金泰亨想做什么，主动地双手捧住自己的乳房，夹住金泰亨横在他胸口的阴茎，上下摩擦，“泰亨，好长…好大…握不住了…”金泰亨轻轻地开始挺腰，巨大的龟头时不时戳到金硕珍的下巴，紫红的性器横亘在白嫩的乳房间，摩擦出羞耻的绯红色。金硕珍觉得自己的乳房都快擦出火来，金泰亨才抬着性器，射了他一脸。

田柾国把金硕珍的下身玩得一片泥泞才开始了正餐，抓着金硕珍的双腿挂在自己的肩上，挺腰插了进去。肥厚的软肉被田柾国粗长的性器狠狠地挤开，屁股被田柾国健壮的腰撞出一片肉浪，金硕珍的叫床声都高了几度，“好深…顶到了…“

金泰亨都已经射了一回在旁边抽烟，摸着金硕珍的脸来回摩挲。朴智旻憋屈得很，抓着金硕珍的下巴，让他侧过脑袋，吞入自己的性器。金硕珍也知道朴智旻还没释放，口得格外积极，娇嫩的舌头从顶端滑到末端，专心地吮吸着。

金硕珍的下身已经被田柾国几次大开大合的进入操开了，开始不自觉地收缩，田柾国巨大的龟头一次又一次挤进那个炙热湿润的地方，肉唇和精囊不断地拍打，阴蒂被粗糙的耻毛擦过，瘙痒得不行。“柾国…我不行了…“金硕珍觉得自己的脑袋有无数烟火绽放，田柾国不管不顾的进入让他又痛又爽，一个月一次剧烈爆发的性爱导致的快感都快把他逼疯。田柾国每一次进入都撞得他头脑发麻，终于射在他体内的时候，花穴已经被插喷了几次，混着润滑剂，一副被蹂躏得熟透了的样子。

等田柾国起身，朴智旻就摆着69的姿势压在金硕珍身上。他低头看了看金硕珍的前面，已经有些肿了，红通通的可怜样子。朴智旻还是不忍心再折磨哥哥，捏了捏阴蒂，就放过了那个地方，含住金硕珍挺立了许久的阴茎。

朴智旻持久得很，金硕珍原本已经含了多时，只觉得嘴里的东西越来越大，却没有释放的迹象。他扶着朴智旻的腰，方便朴智旻往自己的嘴里顶，操着他的喉咙。自己的下身也被温柔地口着，金硕珍努力张大嘴，一次又一次允许朴智旻在他口腔里的抽插。朴智旻射的是一阵一阵的，软了些，金硕珍吮吸几下，又流出几滴液体。最后射完，金硕珍还仔细地为他舔得干干净净，只留着自己的口水。朴智旻也把金硕珍的精液都吃了干净，没让床单变得更湿。

4.

周一，金总裁准时地来上班了。

真是奇怪，徐秘书想，每一次这样的周末之后，金总裁的脸都变得更好看了，神态也更加勾人，像是…被什么滋润过后一样。

究竟是什么呢？


End file.
